CAMaximmum Ride version
by XxQueenElphabaOfTheWestxX
Summary: Max is abused and Fang helps her through it. Oneshot!


Well I said I would do a concrete angel fanfic for Maximum Ride to so here it is And also sorry I h avent updated When she cries. Im updating that today as well! So be on the look out for it. If not today then tomorrow afternoon cause I have school.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

**14-Year-old Maximum walked to school wearing the same shirt and jeans she wore yesterday, one hand clutching her Lunch bag and the other clutching her book bag. She keeps on pulling down her sleeves to cover the bruises and the fresh cuts on her wrists. Nobody knows what she goes through each day. She walked up the stairs to her school. She looked through the crowd for her friends Nudge and Iggy. When she couldn't find them she just went on to her first class. "Look it's the emo kid! How ya doing Maxi? You gonna go home crying cause were bullying you?" The girl Lissa yelled at her. Max just walked past them with her head down. When she walked in all the kids turned to look at her. She walked in with her head down, so she didn't notice the new kid in the very back looking at her.**

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

**The teacher was walking by checking on the students work when she passed Max's desk and saw she had nothing wrote down. The teacher did see the Bruises all up and down her arms. Thinking nothing off it the teacher walks on by past Max's desk. The bell rings and everybody except for Max walks out. Max sighs and gathers up her stuff slowly so that she can head to her next class. She bumps right into the kid while she was walking out. "Oh my god I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I wasn't watching where I was going. Please don't hurt me." were the words that came out of Max's mouth. She didn't hear anything coming out the boy's mouth, so she thought he was going to hit her, like all the other kids usually do. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. Why would I hurt you? You did nothing wrong." The boy said softly. He patted her shoulder softly and she shrunk away from him. "What's your name? My names Nick but I go by Fang." He picked up the books she dropped and carried them for her. "Max." She whispered while still having her eyes on the floor. 'Well it's a start' Fang thought. 'She's really pretty too. I wonder why she thought I would hit her though. She said the other kids do it but why would they hit her?' **

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel_

**She had lunch with Fang and she introduced him to her friends Iggy, Nudge and Angel. Angel has a little brother Gazzy but he's not in High School yet. They spent the rest of lunch just talking and goofing around. Fang told Max that apparently he lives right next her so they could talk at night before going to bed. Fourth period for her was Science and for all of her friends it was Social Studies. The bell rang and they all went to their next classes. Max bumped into Lissa while walking to her next class. "I'm so sorry Lissa I didn't mean to bump into you." She said once she realized that it was Lissa that she bumped into. "You little Bitch! What the hell was that for? You're gonna get it this time" and Lissa hit her hard. Max fell to the ground and sucked in a breath that hurt her ribs. 'Great now I broke them again' she thought to herself. Lissa kicked her in the stomach over and over again. She went to punch her but Fang yelled at her to stop. "Leave her alone Lissa! She never did anything to you!" and he helped Max up from the ground. **

** "Hey you ok Max?" She just nodded with tears in her eyes but she never cried. It showed weakness. He took her back to her class because she insisted that she wasn't hurt. After school they walked home together.**

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late_

**Fang and Max walked home together since they lived right next to each other and Max promised to try and talk to him that night. Before she went inside her door she called out to Fang "Hey Fang? Do you think dreams come true? You know if you wish really really hard? I hope they do." And with that she went inside of her house. His heart broke for her. He knew why he was here. He was an Angel just helping her through the worst time in her life. Her mother died when she younger and her father blamed it on her and so he drank every night. And when he drank he hit Max. Fang was in love with Max and they hadn't known each other very long. Except that Fang had known Max all his life but she had never known him. He was always there spiritually though and she always knew that someone was with when she was getting beat. **

** Later that night:**

** Fang threw a rock at Max's window and whispered her name. She didn't come out so he threw another pebble. Max came out this time. "What are you doing Fang? I'm going to get in trouble if you continue doing that!" she yelled at him. "Oh sorry Max but you promised you would try. You hadn't even come to window just to say you couldn't talk." He said back to her. "Well then Fang. What do you want to talk about?" he asked her questions the whole night like what her favorite color is and animal and stuff like that. She was in the middle of answering his recent question: Why didn't she want help at school today, when they both a banging on the door in Max's room. **

** "MAXIMUM RIDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Then Jeb looks in the bedroom and sees her standing by the window, and the window is open. "Max. Who are you talking to?" Max just stands there not saying anything. "MAX I ASKED YOU A DAMN QUESTION! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TOO?" Jeb yells at her. "I'm just talking to one of my friends Daddy. His name is Fang." Jeb starts fuming at this. "I told you not to make any friends Maximum! You disobeyed me!" and he rushes over to her and grabs her arms and starts yelling at her. He slaps her and beats her and kicks her in the stomach until she is out. And all fang can do is just stand there. He cannot do anything, because he knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. And he couldn't do anything to save her.**

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved concrete angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_An angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

**Max stood there at a funeral. She knew whose it was. She felt like crying as well. The gravestone says '**_Maximum ride August 14__th__ 1996-March 27__th__ 2012. An Angel sent to us from heaven but had to leave us too soon. You will be missed Max' _**she knew all along that it was her very own funeral that she was standing at. Only her teacher and her friends were there. Her own father didn't even want to come. She wiped a few tears from her eyes and turned around to see Fang. "Fang what are you doing here?" Then she remembered that he couldn't hear her. He walked around her and placed roses on her grave and Max started tearing up again. She had no idea that he even cared. That wasn't what surprised her though. What surprised her was when he turned around, smiled right at her and said "Are you ready to go Max?" She was confused. He couldn't see her… Could he? "Fang are you talking to me? Can you see me?" She asked Fang just smiled and held out his hand for her to grab. "Of course I can see you Max. I've always been with you even when you didn't know it. All those times you were being hit and abused I was with you helping you get through them." Max was now angry and ripped her hand out of his grip. "What do you mean you were always there with me? Why didn't you help me? I WAS HURTING ALL THE TIME! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE? I was hurting Fang…" she finished with a whispered sob. Fang's heart broke for her. He grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace, and whispered "Max I couldn't help because I was an Angel. Just like you now. You're an Angel now too. I was sent her to help you through your death. You have no idea how much it hurt to just sit there and not be able to do anything for you. And Max over the years... I've grown to love you. I love you Max."**

**Max gasped at this and she smiled and hugged him even tighter. "I love you too Fang. Oh I love you too." And she kissed him on the lips and she saw Fang smile at her and look behind her. "You have your wings Max. You've gotten them." He whispered. Max looked behind her and saw that they were brown and white speckled wings. Fang went to touch them and a shiver went through her body. Fang smiled and hugged her again. He brought his wings and he had pure black wings. "They're so pretty Fang!" Max said and she touched them. Fang smiled and looked down at her considering the fact that she was a mere 5 inches shorter then he and grabbed her hand. "Come one, let's get out of here Max" Max smiled and nodded. They started walking but Max looked back once to see that Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and angel's little brother Gazzy walking towards them. They all waved and ran to catch up with Fang and Max. They all walked off together. And nobody noticed that the soft breeze in the air seemed to whisper '**_Goodbye Earth.'_** as Max left her old life to make a new one with friends and Fang.**

_ Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where_

_She's loved_

_Concrete angel_

**So what did you guys think? Please leave a review! Thanks Was it good, bad? **

**Disclaimer- If I owned either of these two things I would be living in a mansion and be writing books or songs not the old house that I live in now…**


End file.
